Lies and Promises
by Shanntarra
Summary: One shot that is a side bar on my "Going Forward" story. You might consider it a it of an Epilog.  You won't understand it unless you have at least read the last chapter of Going Forward.  Enjoy, and bring tissues!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. AN: I actually started this a long time ago, but it never felt quite finished. After seeing the recent Dr. Who series, I think this fits well. BTW you WILL need a box of tissues. Just saying...

Lies and Promises

It is April and the birds are starting to come out. The flowers are coming out and color is returning to the world. It feels odd to not walk this path with my Mum. She always made a point to bring flowers, daises, on their anniversary, and always a rose and a Satsuma at Christmas. Why a Satsuma orange I will never understand, but it always made her smile. I asked her once, and all she would say was, "Sometimes the world can be changed by the smallest things."

We laid her to rest last fall, and my father 15 years ago this coming May. They would have been married 75 years next year. It is an odd thought of being with someone that long. I lost Travis after just 7 years of marriage. His son carries his face and name, but I do miss him very much.

When Adam came into my life he didn't try to take my lost husband's place, he just made a place of his own. He just wanted to be my friend. We were both lost souls. He lost his world and I was trying to rebuild mine. I didn't intend to fall in love with him, but it still happened. Little Travis was the one that actually got him to propose. All his friends had Dad's and he wanted one too. If he had to pick one, he wanted Adam as his Dad, and that was the end of it.

We didn't have a huge wedding. It was just immediate family. I wore my favorite dress, Adam in a suit, with my two children there with me. Gretchen was mortified when I became pregnant again. I think it blew her 14 year old mind to think of her parents like that. It was amusing when Dad pointed out to her how far apart Mum and Uncle Toni are in age. After Alexander was born Gretchen just fell in love with him. Travis on the other hand didn't know what to make of his younger brother. Though he did use him as an excuse to play with certain toys into his teen age years; just don't let him know I knew that.

Normally I would have brought the flowers closer to their anniversary, but Adam and I must go out of the country and I do not want to miss it. It wouldn't be right for them to be with out flowers on their special day. Adam and Alex waited at the cemetery gate. Bless them; they knew what this moment meant to me.

Wrapped in a shawl Evelyn Cook slowly walked toward where her parents were buried only to find someone already there. She waited and watched him bend down and place something by the headstone. He then stood up, stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets. She gave a slight smile, as she pulled her shawl tighter.

He knew she was walking towards him, but he didn't move. "It is a long time since I have seen you here."

He turned slightly to look at her, "I didn't expect you to come today."

"I'll be out of town for the anniversary. I didn't want them to be with out flowers." She laid her own flowers down between her parent's names.

"Were they happy?" He asked simply.

"Yes, very." She smiled sadly. "What about you?"

"I went on as Time always does."

They stood in silence for a while before Evee spoke again. "She wasn't alone, was she?"

"No." He knelt down and brushed away the few leaves that were there. "I kept my promise to your father."

Rose was nearly asleep when she heard a sound she had not heard in over 70 years, but one she could never forget. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I wondered if you would come."

"I wondered that myself actually." A man Rose had never met, but would recognize anywhere stepped from the blue box. "What are you doing in bed? I would expect you to be chasing monsters, battling fearsome foes determined to squash humanity." He spun around on his heels seeming as if he had no care in the world.

"Even mighty ruins crumble with time." She took in a deep breath. It was hard for her to keep up her front before him. "Still as mad as ever I see."

His eyes darkened for a moment, and then the unnatural glee returned to them, "I don't know," he adjusted his bow tie. "I happen to like bow ties, suspenders, and fez's for that matter."

Rose couldn't help a weak chuckle. "However, you are not ginger yet."

"Saddly, no…" he flopped down in a near by chair, whipped out his screwdriver and pointed it at her. He quirked his head a little as he looked at it, then put it back in his pocket. "I have some how accumulated 3 in my recent travels. They make the Tardis rather loud.

Rose rolled her eyes. He might be another incarnation of the doctor but somethings never change. "What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to come see my favorite flower." He got up and kissed her cheek happily.

"Forgive me Doctor but we both know that is a load of crap." Rose said with more strength than she thought she had.

Her tone brought the Doctor's bouncing to a halt. "And why do you say that Ms Tyler."

"Because you never come back." She looked him dead in the eye.

"Never say never ever." He turned away from here, and checked his screwdriver again.

"I saw you with Sarah Jane, remember." Rose leaned further back into her pillows, but continued to glare at the Doctor.

"That was a long time ago. Different me, Different time," He gave her a cheerful smile. He flopped back down in the chair, "now where do you want to go? One last trip?"

"You can not watch those you care about …" Rose laid a hand on her chest as she was feeling her heart beating fast.

He didn't look at her but he scanned her again, and frowned, "Correct, I can't but… there are some things I have to do."

Rose watched him move about the room, and then it came to her. "He asked you to."

"Pardon?" The Doctor looked up at her.

Rose locked eyes with him, "John. When you brought Evee home to us; he asked you, didn't he?"

The Doctor worked his jaw for a moment, "What if he did?"

"That sounds like something he would do." Rose gave the Doctor a weak but smug smile.

"Or I could be lying?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

"The Doctor doesn't lie, withhold information yes, but he doesn't lie to me."

"Rose, I lie all the time." He quirked his head to the side, and checked his screwdriver again.

"The Doctor I knew didn't lie to me." Rose said as she felt herself weakening.

The Doctor sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "But I am not him." He reached down and took her cold hand. "And he did lie to you, once."

"When?" She looked up at him. He didn't say anything just smiled sadly. "Ah…" she tried to squeeze his hand. "You are a stubborn stubborn man."

"So I have been told, repeatedly, and rather loudly." He smiled at her.

"Good for you." Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

"Rest Rose," He bent over and kissed her forehead. "You will see John soon."

"Thank you…" Rose sighed again, and let herself finally stop running. The fact was not lost that when she did stop the Doctor was holding her hand.

"Your promise?" Evee look at him in confusion.

"When I brought you home to your parents." He stood back up to face her. "Your father asked me to do something for him, to make sure she wasn't alone when she died."

"You were there." Evee smiled slightly, "I knew you had been there."

"He could not be there, so wanted me to be there for her." He took a step back away from the grave, "I almost didn't do it, but …" He sighed, "It was something I knew I had to do."

"You lied to him, didn't you?" Evee looked at him sideways.

"The Doctor always lies, Evee." He didn't acknowledge her comment.

"But he can't lie to himself." Evee gave him a knowing look. "My father taught me that." He shrugged.

She smirked, "You still loved her." It wasn't a question.

He sighed, "Of all my companions so far she is one of the most memorable."

"Uh huh…" Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Father used to say that he remembered all of his companions fondly. They shaped him to be the man he was but there was something about my mum that changed him." He looked him in the eyes, "He is you; you are him. Just as Adam could never replace my Travis, none of the other companions can replace Rose, but they can heal the wounds." She smiled at him, "She will always have a special place in your heart."

The Doctor just shook his head, slipped his hands into his pockets "How did things with Adam turn out?"

Evee looked back to where Adam and Alex stood. "We occasionally get on each other's nerves but we are happy. Alex is proof of that." She looked back at him. "I never did get to tell you thank you for sending him to me."

"He loved you from the moment he told you to 'Run'. Like mother, like daughter."

Evee laughed, "Never the less, thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome," He gave her a faint smile, "Listen, I've got to…"

"Yeah, I know. Lock the door, bar the windows, and make sure no one comes here again." Evee sighed.

"Can't have unwelcomed guests popping in you know." He joked but it fell flat.

"Take care of your self Doctor," She gave him a brief hug, and before he could say anything else she started to walk away.

"And you too…" He said silently as he walked Evee join her husband and son. When she was gone he quietly knelt and ran his hand over the grave, "Thank you." Then without another word he too left, and the door was shut for good.

AN: Told you about the tissues. :P Please leave a review. It makes my day to read them.


End file.
